Permanent Residents
' Permanent Residents' is the fourth episode of the ninth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Double investigation night, which means double the mystery! First, TAPS visits The 1890 House in Cortland, NY. This historic castle-turned-museum was built by industrialist Chester Wickwire, who lived there with his wife, Ardele and their two sons. Many believe the family is still haunting their old home. Michelle Grimes is the property caretaker, but she wasn't prepared for the paranormal encounters she would have when she took the job. She doesn't want anything haunted following her! There's been lots of interesting claims made about this location. A large binder fell into the middle of the floor of Michelle's office- without cause. Other activities include knocking, doors opening and closing, shadows, billiards being played and voices. One voice even said, "Get out of here!" A woman whom many believe is Ardele has been seen about, and one eyewitness reports being touched. Jason wants to be able to assure Michelle that she is safe in her workplace. Jason and Steve start the night in the attic, where immediately they find something moving about. In the billiards room, K.J. and Britt try to debunk the billiard's claim, without luck. Then they hear something moving on the billiard's table and the Rim Pod goes haywire! It sounded as if someone was grabbing a pool stick and hitting a ball! On the main floor, Adam's leg suddenly becomes hot to the touch! What's that about? Later, Jason and Steve receive direct responses when they ask that the spirit to tap on the glass. In the entryway, Tango and Adam realize that the claims that people are seeing shadows could be someone on the front porch. In the basement, Britt and K.J. try to make contact with Mr. Wickwire. The temperature drops and they hear strange shuffling sounds. In one corner, there are all kinds of energy impacting their equipment. Then they hear furniture moving on the floor above! Running upstairs, they find nothing out of place. WEIRD! While the team's evidence supports some of the claims of paranormal, Jason assures Michelle that the spirits are happy in the mansion and are not out to follow her home. On to Ashmore Estates, in Coles County, Illinois. It was once a poorhouse in the middle of the countryside. But it is now abandoned, and it has been terrifying locals for years! During it's heyday, 30 to 40 people worked there at a time and as many as 200 people reportedly died on the property! Legends include tales of boards flying through the air, people being chased up the stairs and loud thumps, shadows near windows and apparitions of a child. The child could be Elva Skinner, who died in a fire at the home in the 1880s. Another possible entity could be Joe Bluxom, the elderly groundskeeper who died at the home after being struck by a train. Donna Livingston lived there as a small child in the 1960s when her parents were the caretakers, and has called TAPS in to verify these claims. She doesn't believe her childhood home is actually haunted and would like TAPS to put the rumors to rest! Michelle and Tango take the first run and realize that an old rocking chair banging against the wall could confuse people into thinking they're hearing knocking sounds. Britt and K.J. hear banging in the basement but determine some of the voices people hearing are coming from outside. At the end of the case, TAPS was not able to support the legends of paranormal activity, so Diane feels validated in stating her childhood home is not haunted! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes